


Sakura's Lies

by BeccaBear93



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Sakura isn't just a weak innocent little princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all liars in their own ways--even Sakura. (Brought over from FFN, where I wrote and posted it waayy back in 2009).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura's Lies

Each of them lied, in their own way.

\--

Although Kurogane never outright lied, he rarely spoke the whole truth, either. He talked about protecting Princess Tomoyo and about wanting to go home- that was a truth. He also told Fai that he didn’t care about the past- that was a truth, too… Mostly. But the lies were more subtle.

He might not have dwelled on the past, but it did affect him. Without his own past, he wouldn’t be the same person he was now. Without his past, he wouldn’t be as determined to protect the people he cared about.

He lied in other ways, too… Or at least, didn’t tell the truth. He never said how much he had come to care about the kid, the princess, the mage, and the manjuu bun, as though they really were his family. But then again, it didn’t need to be said… It showed in his actions.

\--

Syaoran showed the truth through his actions, too. He trained hard to get stronger and protect his princess. The truth showed on his face, too- his kind smile, his determined expression, and the sadness that shone in his eyes when he thought nobody noticed.

Syaoran’s lies were in everything he said. He told the princess that he was only some peasant sent to protect her. He told her he didn’t know who was missing in her memories. He never told her he loved her. He knew it was all for her own good, even if it hurt him.

\--

Fai only ever told partial truths with his actions. He acted happy, played with the children, teased the ninja, and talked about how much he loved his “family”- all partial truths. He really did love them all… He just wished he didn’t.

His lies were the most obvious, though Kurogane was somehow the only one who ever noticed. Fai’s lies were his smiles, his words, every part of his very being. He did it to protect them for as long as he could.

\--

Sakura held truth and innocence in everything she did. Her genuine kindness and concern for other showed in her every action and every word.

However, even though most people would never believe it, she lied, too.

Like Fai, Sakura’s lies were in her expressions. However, unlike the magician, her smiles did not hide a dark past, depression, and never-ending worry. They hid both her strength and weakness.

She didn’t even know about the strength she hid with her smile, though. Not until Tokyo, when there was no time to wonder, to think, to worry. She only had time to act and hope that everything would be okay again, hope that the pain in her leg would go away… That the pain in her heart would go away. So instead of letting the pain get to her, she numbed herself, acted strong, and went out on her mission.

In Infinity, she hid her weakness with her newfound strength. She led the group through “chess” each day and then went home and rested each night. She pushed Syaoran away determinedly, a half lie in itself. She really did want to be with him… But no, it isn’t him, yes it is, no it’s not, they look the same act the same how could they not be same?, no they only look the same that’s all, but I miss him so much why does it matter?, you already know why, but it’s the same heart they have to be the same person, if you don’t want your heart to break anymore then stay away from him! And so she did. Fai was the only other person who knew about these thoughts, and even he didn’t hear all of them.

And then came her death, somehow a wholesome truth, and with it came words of truth, that she had known what Fai would do and did not hate him for it.

And then there was Nihon. Her second death came with it. Sakura had always wondered how people could be so sad that they would choose death as a way out, but now she saw just how sweet death and oblivion could be. And there was her final partial truth in this life- “I…love y…”


End file.
